


First Taste

by Sterekloverforever (Noelleluvsya)



Series: First Times [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleluvsya/pseuds/Sterekloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having his first handjob in a move theater, Stiles is about to have his first blowjob in a parking lot. What kind of date is this?</p><p>or</p><p>After their first date Derek decides to suck off Stiles in the movie theater parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Continues off right where the first one left off. If you haven't read the first fic in the series you will be confused. Tagged non-con because Stiles does object but does not outright says so and he enjoys it quite well.

Stiles stared at Derek, with his mouth hanging open, in shock. "You're kidding right? We can't do that in the parking lot anyone could see!"

"You didn't seem to worry about that when I jacked you off in the theater" Derek replied calmly, as if he wasn't suggesting he give Stiles a blowjob in a lit parking lot.

"But that was different! It was dark plus there was barely anybody there. While out here it isn't and anyone could see us." Stiles spluttered hoping to change Derek's mind

Stiles watched as Derek just grinned at him and reached over to pull his pants down for the second time that night. Stiles freaked out and slapped Derek's hand away from his jeans. 

"Derek we can't do this. What if someone sees?" Stiles whined.

Derek grabbed both of Stiles' hands into one of his, ignoring his whining, then lifted them above the teenager. Stiles sat there helplessly as Derek unbuttoned his pants then pulled his zipper down with his other hand. He blushed when he realized that his body was again responding to Derek, even though he was scared. Derek's fingers rubbed against Stiles' erection trapped in his jeans. Stiles lifted his hips automatically for Derek to pull his pants and boxers down.

Stiles nervously looked outside the car to see if anyone was passing by. He quickly looked back down when he felt Derek's hand on his cock. He whimpered when Derek started to stroke his cock with his rough hand. 

"Derek please," Stiles didn't know if he was begging Derek to stop or continue.

Derek ignored Stiles' pleas and leaned in to kiss Stiles. As their lips pressed together, Derek squeezed his hand around Stiles' cock. Before the kiss could deepen, Derek pulled back from Stiles' lips and looked down at the cock in his hand.

"I can't wait to have you in my mouth baby. I bet you would feel hard and thick in my throat. You would probably cum as soon as I put you in my mouth, wouldn't you? " Derek said and started to lean down towards Stiles cock.

Stiles tried to think if he should struggle but as soon as he felt Derek's tongue on his tip, his mind went blank. Stiles watched as Derek's tongue licked around his cock, getting it wet. Stiles whimpered, he tried to lift his hips to shove his cock deeper in Derek's mouth. But Derek just pulled his head back and used his hand to hold down Stiles' hips. 

Stiles glanced up when he heard footsteps coming towards the car. He tried to buck Derek off, trying not to get caught. Derek just smirked and swallowed Stiles' down his throat. Stiles bit his lip hard to stop himself from making any noise. He watched as two guys walked pass the camaro, never glancing in their direction. He sighed in relief and looked down to see his cock enveloped in Derek's mouth. He couldn't hold back his breathless moan at the sight.

"Oh god Derek, it feels amazing." Stiles whispered in awe. He couldn't believe that he had ever thought his hand would be enough.

Derek tried to smile around his cock, it looked so obscene yet it was sexy to Stiles. He groaned when Derek started to suck on him. He felt Derek release his hands, so he brought one of his hands to grab Derek's head. He didn't try to push his head down, he just ran his fingers through Derek's hair. He didn't want to rush this, he never wanted the pleasure to end.

Derek pulled back until he could suck on Stiles' cockhead. Stiles whimpered when he felt Derek use his other hand to rub his balls. He knew that he was going to cum soon, he had never experienced anything that felt this good.Not even Derek jacking him off earlier was better than this.

"Dereeek.. Gonna.. ccum," Stiles stuttered. He tried to pull Derek's head off his dick, when he noticed that Derek made no move to pull back. Derek sucked his length back down his throat. Stiles moaned Derek's name and started to cum down his throat. He whimpered as he felt Derek swallowing around his cock. Once Derek had sucked out all his cum, he pulled his head back and licked Stiles' tip to make sure he had gotten every drop. 

Stiles breathed heavily as he watched Derek lean back into his seat. He felt like a puddle of goo, he didn't want to move anytime soon. He eventually looked over into Derek's lap to see if he had an erection. 

"I already came just from sucking you off. Your cum tastes even better when I'm sucking it out of you" Derek said after he saw where Stiles' was looking. His voice sounded raspy after having Stiles down his throat.

Stiles blushed, he looked out the window to avoid looking at Derek. His cheeks got even hotter when he noticed someone looking at the car. Derek turned to see what Stiles was staring at. "He can't see us, the windows are tinted."

Even though he knew Derek was telling the truth, he still felt as though the guy had seen everything. "Um, can we go now?" Stiles responded, sounding embarrassed. 

Derek nodded and started the car. The ride back to Stiles' house was quiet, the car was thick with tension. Stiles' was too lost in thought to try and start a conversation with Derek. He didn't know how he went from being barely civil with the guy, to having come twice with Derek's help. He felt like he should feel embarrassed with how easy he was, but he couldn't find it in himself to really care. He looked outside when he realized that Derek had stopped in front of his house.

Stiles turned to look at Derek, "So, um, thanks for taking me out and everything."

Derek smirked at him, "It was my pleasure." 

Stiles cheeks flushed at his response. He went to open his door but then stopped. "Uh, my dad isn't home and probably won't be home until late tomorrow." 

Derek just looked at him with his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Well, I'm just saying if you want to come inside you could. But like if you don't want to it's fine too." Stiles mumbled. He had no clue why he was inviting Derek inside, but he just knew he didn't want to part from the wolf just yet.

Derek didn't respond but he turned off his car and started to get out. Stiles quickly got out of the car and started walking towards his front door. He could feel Derek's presence behind him and it was making him nervous. He unlocked his door and held it open for Derek to walk through. He watched as Derek looked around his house. "So, are you hungry or anything?"

Derek just smiled at Stiles and shook his head. He realized that Derek could probably hear his heart fluttering with nerves.

"I am kinda tired though" Derek said.

"Oh." Stiles frowned, he was hoping that Derek would stay longer. He didn't want him to leave yet, he was actually enjoying being around Derek. "You could sleep here," Stiles said before he could stop himself. He was hoping Derek would ignore what he just blurted out. He looked up when Derek moved closer to him. Stiles felt Derek press his lips against his, he instantly kissed him back. Derek pulled back and nodded yes to Stiles' invite to sleep here. Stiles turned around jerkily and started walking upstairs to his room.

He didn't look at Derek as he stripped down to his boxers and got into his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and tried to fall asleep. He really didn't think this was a good idea, but it was too late for him to kick Derek out now. His heartbeat sped up when he felt the bed dip. Stiles froze when he felt Derek throw one arm over him and slid his knee in between Stiles' legs. Derek felt so toasty warm that Stiles stopped worrying about what could happen. He started to fall asleep, spooned by Derek. As he fell asleep he felt Derek kiss his cheek and pull him back closer to the wolf. He was already half asleep, so he didn't react when he felt something press against his ass.

**to be continued... ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There is one more fic after this which will be Stiles' first time having sex. It will pick up exactly where this one left off! This is not beta read so if there is mistakes that I missed please tell me.


End file.
